


Fortune Cookie

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna know what my fortune said? It said <i>Your true love is right before you.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie

"You know, they say the fortune cookies from this place are the real deal." The girl across from Aidan smiled. Her name was Patricia. Her hair was a short and a mousy sort of brown. It suited her. Aidan liked it.

Aidan chuckled as he finished off his sweet and sour pork. "They better be for how much this cost." 

Patricia tossed a bit of her sesame chicken at Aidan. "Oh, it's not that expensive. And it's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good." Aidan grinned as Patricia pushed a fortune cookie towards him.

"Come on, come on, break open your cookie. Let's see what your fortune is." Patricia was practically bouncing with excitement as she opened her own.

Aidan rolled his eyes but grabbed the cookie, looking down at it as he broke it open and pulled out the slip of paper.

"What's it say, what's it say!?" Patricia looked over, trying to see the paper in Aidan's hands.

Aidan looked up at his girl before he got a chance to read the fortune. "Geeze, give me a chance to read it. What's yours say?"

"You will go places in life," Patricia read from her slip of paper then grinned up at Aidan, "Sounds exciting."

Aidan met her grin. "Yeah, it does. My turn, now." He looked down at the fortune reading it to himself before reading it aloud.

_Your true love is right before you._

Looking back up, Aidan smiled broadly, expecting to see his girl smiling back at him, but the first thing that caught his sight was blond hair and blue eyes standing just outside the apartment window behind Patricia.

"I need to see you." Bishop mouthed once he saw that he'd finally caught Aidan's attention.

Aidan's smile fell, but he picked it back up quickly as his gaze shifted back to Patricia, who was looking at him expectantly.

"So?" She tried to lean over and look at Aidan's fortune again.

"I just remembered I was picking up a shift for someone tonight. I have to go." Aidan slipped the fortune into his pocket as he stood quickly. "I'm really sorry about this. This was great. I'll see you soon." He leaned over and kissed Patricia, before bolting toward the door.

"Alright, see you soon?" Patricia squeaked out, her face scrunching confusion as Aidan walked out quickly and met Bishop in the alleyway behind the building. "What the Hell!?"

"I need someone at the Hospital to clean something up."

"And there isn't anyone else who can take care of it?" Aidan nearly hissed through gritted teeth.

Bishop made a face. Aidan was all too familiar with it. It was the 'do you really think so little of me?' face. "No. Otherwise I wouldn't have called on you, Aidan." 

"Fine." Aidan huffed as Bishop gave him the details before he started walking towards the hospital.

It wasn't the first time that Bishop had interrupted him while he was on a date. It wasn't even the first time Bishop had interrupted him on a date with Patricia. Usually, Aidan didn't mind so much. He knew that sometimes he was needed. It was part of being a family. Everyone did their part. But Aidan really liked this girl. Loved her, even. She was the closest thing to it he'd had since Celine. Maybe even since his wife... He didn't want to lose her. And he knew it was stupid, but he thought maybe that fortune in his cookie was for real.

Bishop didn't intentionally ruin Aidan's dates. Not consciously, anyway. He was past denying to himself that he was jealous, but he wasn't petty either. So long as Aidan was still in some way his, even if that way was only being the loyal, favored son for the time being, he just wanted Aidan to be happy. And if more incidents seemed to happen when Aidan was busy with a girl he wasn't planning to eat, well that was an unfortunate coincidence. 

An unfortunate coincidence that happened once too often.

Patricia showed up at the hospital two days later. "Aidan... we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure." Aidan smiled, leading Patricia to the cafeteria and sitting down at a small table with her, pretending he didn't notice the look on her face. "What's up?"

"Aidan... I love you, but I'm not getting the same feeling from you." Patricia looked down, frowning.

Aidan reached out and took his girl's hand. "I love you, you know that."

"You sure don't act like it." Patricia pulled her hand back. "You leave, suddenly, all the time. I think we're having a nice night and then you bolt. And you won't even tell me why, or you blame it on work. The last time you said you were covering a shift I came by to see you... You weren't here. There's something more important to me in your life and you're lying to me about it. If that's the way it's going to be..." she took a deep breath, "then I don't think we should see each other anymore..."

Aidan had promised he wouldn't let Patricia know the truth, that he was a monster. It had never ended well when he'd let someone get close enough to see that side of him. They ran or died or worse. He was going to keep her safe. Nothing would happen to Patricia, even if that meant not having her. He only nodded as he pulled his own hand back and stood, taking a last look at her before turning and walking away.

He went to Sapp & Sons once he finished his shift. Aidan didn't know if wanted to blame Bishop and rip him apart or if he just wanted something familiar and comforting to go home to. That was a lie, he was still angry, he wanted the former far more than the latter. But Bishop wasn't there.

Bishop did return a few hours later, finding broken furniture and glass in the garage, papers scattered everywhere, and Aidan sitting with his back up against the old desk.

"It's hard to protect people." Aidan murmured as Bishop sat next to him silently. 

Bishop could bring up how Aidan should have just told her or compelled her or thought of a better lie and kept her. But he wouldn't. Not now, at least, while Aidan was an emotionless lump, too tired after his burst of anger to go at it again, but not ready to move on to another emotion yet.

"I know."

They sat together for a long time, Aidan not really caring, but Bishop just being there.

Bishop would always be there.

~

Aidan left in the morning without a word and took the rest of the week off. He rented a room at a rundown motel outside of town and holed up to be alone for a while.

Three days in, Bishop showed up.

"How the Hell did you find me?" Aidan tried to be angry but there was no heat apparent in his voice as he let Bishop in.

"I've known you for 200 years, Aidan," Bishop said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Long enough to know where you go... And that you're starving yourself."

Aidan sighed, lying. "I'm not starving myself."

Bishop made a face of concern tinged with fond annoyance. "You haven't fed in a week, maybe more. When these things happen, it's either feast or famine with you."

The younger vampire finally worked up a bit of a growl. "I'm fine." 

His maker rolled his eyes, even though Aidan wasn't facing him. "I know we're dead, Aidan, but you're the only one here who looks it."

"I'm. Fine." Aidan repeated.

Bishop shook his head and left without a word.

He turned back up the next day with an obviously compelled woman next to him. "Her name is Maureen. No family to speak of, no friends. Drug problem. Death wish."

Gritting his teeth, Aidan attempted to refuse Bishop's offering, even as he heard the beating of the woman's heart like thunder in his ears. "I'm fine, Bishop." 

"You need to eat." Bishop sighed quietly. "Please."

Aidan thought for a moment, and relented, nodding and opening the door enough to let them both in, leading the woman into the bathroom where it would be easier to clean up the inevitable mess.

"Just call when you need clean-up." Bishop turned to leave Aidan alone, but stopped in the doorway, looking back and giving him a fond smile briefly.

"You can stay," Aidan said, out of equal parts gratitude and the desire to not be alone anymore. He'd been alone for 4 days, thinking about Patricia, about that fortune cookie, about how he always ended up alone. It was like he was cursed with more than just eternal life. He couldn’t even spend one lifetime with someone. They ran, or were ripped away from him. And he was left alone.

Except for Bishop. 

He couldn't escape Bishop if he wanted to. Today, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

A small look of surprise quickly followed by another smile spread across the elder vampire's face as he stepped back inside the room and shut the door. "If you want me to..."

"Stay." Aidan repeated.

Bishop nodded and stepped further into the room, removing his jacket and sitting on the end of the bed. "Go eat."

Aidan hesitated for a moment before turning and returning to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before letting his eyes go black and sinking his fangs into the woman's neck.

Bishop had turned on the television, more for background noise than anything. The woman had been compelled and wouldn't make a sound, so there was no need to cover screams, but he needed something to distract himself. The smell of blood made him want to feed and the soft noises Aidan made, made him want other things he couldn't have, not right now.

A choked sob mixed with a laugh got caught in Aidan's throat as he pulled back to adjust the angle he was feeding at, catching sight of the clean, still pretty holes in the woman's neck. 

They made him think of far less clean, pretty holes he'd put in far cleaner, prettier girls, ripping their throats open in the middle of fucking because he wasn't or didn't want to be careful. And how he had to try so hard not to put any into Patricia or so many other girls over the years who Aidan wanted to protect from what he was.

He nearly laughed again, but another near sob got caught up with it as he looked down at the woman, still closer to alive than not, and wondered what the hell he was even doing here, moping because life had spat in his face once again.

Hearing the odd noise, Bishop got up and walked over to the bathroom door, turning the handle but not opening it. "Aidan, are you alright?" he called into the room.

Aidan did laugh then, his memory flashing to the first time Patricia had made dinner for him at her place. Spaghetti. With garlic bread. He'd spent most of the night in her bathroom, talking to her through the door, telling her that he was having an allergic reaction and didn't want her to see him like that. His laughter was almost manic as he leaned back against the shower door, going over their relationship in his mind. They were good with each other. Even that damned fortune cookie said so. 

Bishop opened the door in time to see how Aidan's face shifted when his laughter turned to sobs. He sighed sadly and sat on the edge of the bathtub next to Aidan.

"We had Chinese food."

"What?" Bishop looked at Aidan, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Patricia and I," Aidan explained. "We had Chinese food from that place on 9th. The one with the giant sign in the window that says 'REAL FORTUNE COOKIES' on it."

"Oh." Bishop nodded, his gaze not leaving Aidan's face, although the coppery scent of the woman slowly bleeding out on the floor was just starting to get to him.

Aidan laughed harshly as he continued. "You wanna know what my fortune said? It said _Your true love is right before you._. Patricia, my true love. And I let her go."

Bishop reached over and grabbed the woman's wrist, puncturing it and taking a drink for himself before putting it directly in front of Aidan, knowing that the younger vampire needed to eat, get so blood drunk that he forgot Patricia's name. "I didn't know you were so superstitious as to believe in fortune cookies."

"I believed that one." Aidan latched on to the woman's wrist, suckling at it as he pretended he didn't notice how Bishop had taken to soothingly stroking his hair. 

After a moment, he pushed the woman’s wrist away, offering it to Bishop again, who accepted it, taking another drink before returning it to Aidan. 

Aidan's head was swimming, but it wasn't enough to push away the thoughts he was having, not yet. He kept going back over stretches of his too long life, other relationships that didn't last. There were two constants: everything ended, and Bishop was always there. 

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You asked me to stay..." Bishop replied, sounding just a little disappointed, still stroking Aidan's hair absently.

Aidan shook his head. "No, I mean you're always there. I run and you find me. I want to be alone and you show up. Why don't you ever let me go?"

"Because you're mine," Bishop answered simply, sliding off the edge of the tub so he was sitting on the floor, level with Aidan. "That's my blood running through your veins. I can't just let you be out there all alone."

Noticing how the blood flow was slowing, Bishop took the woman's wrist from Aidan's hand, and ripped open the vein before returning it, letting Aidan have all of the stronger flow as he put a hand on Aidan's thigh. "I'm going to take care of you. Always." 

Bishop knew the way that all the blood Aidan drank seemed to pool in his groin, and as he let his hand drop, he barely brushed over the bulge of Aidan's jeans, testing the younger vampire's reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when a small whine escaped from Aidan's throat and he instinctively bucked into Bishop's touch.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" His maker asked, Bishop's hand resting on Aidan's groin, a steady pressure that made Aidan roll his hips in search of friction. He only made a muffled affirmative noise as he continued to drink the slowing blood.

That was all Bishop needed to swiftly undo the closure of Aidan's jeans, reaching in and gripping his erection, pulling it from the confines of his clothing and stroking it slowly.

Aidan's hips bucked, urging Bishop to stroke faster, needing more, and Bishop obliged, picking up the pace of his strokes and tightening his grip.

Bishop was almost reverent as he pleasured Aidan, making note of how every stroke made Aidan move or moan or whine in reaction, as though Aidan were an instrument that Bishop wanted to master playing.

The younger vampire managed to push all thought from his mind, focusing on the blood still tricking into his mouth and the hand wrapped around him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, not concerning himself with the fact that hand belonged to his maker.

His moans were muffled as he sucked the woman he was feeding on dry, his hips bucking and rolling into Bishop's hand. He dropped the woman's wrist and whined as Bishop twisted his wrist and swiped his thumb over the head. A few more strokes and Aidan was lost, coming with a cry and a sharp jerking motion of his hips.

Aidan slumped forward, breathing heavily, and leaned his head against Bishop's shoulder as the elder vampire held him as he finished stroking him through his orgasm, the spilled white mixing with the red blood on Bishop's hand. "When I read that fortune, I looked up, and the first thing I saw was you at the window..." he said quietly.

Bishop shhed Aidan quietly, breathing against his neck for a moment before whispering, "Then maybe that fortune wasn't wrong after all."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fortune Cookie (The Version Where Everything Ends In Ash)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596964) by [StrangeBlueGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow)




End file.
